In recent years, vibrating gyroscopes using piezoelectric materials have been widely developed. There have been conventionally developed a gyroscope as described in Patent Document 1, including a vibrating body itself made of such a piezoelectric material. On the other hand, there is a gyroscope using a piezoelectric film that is formed on a vibrating body. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for, using a PZT film as a piezoelectric material, exciting a primary vibration of a vibrating body as well as for detecting partial distortion of a gyroscope, which is caused by a coriolis force generated when an angular velocity is applied to the vibrating body.
Reduction in size of a gyroscope itself is also an important issue as a wide variety of devices mounted with gyroscopes have been quickly reduced in size. In order to reduce the size of a gyroscope, significant improvement is required to accuracy of processing each member of the gyroscope. Desired in the industry are not only simple size reduction but also further improvement in performance of a gyroscope, namely, in accuracy of detecting an angular velocity. However, the configuration of the gyroscope described in Patent Document 2 does not satisfy the demand over the last few years for reduction in size or improvement in performance.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-271258    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-9473